halofandomcom-20200222-history
Containment
Containment is a large multiplayer level similiar to Coagulation, in the sense that it's an open, hilly terrain. On each side is an old Forerunner ruin, acting each as a base. Each base, red and blue, has a large gate (resembling a ramp, and functioning as one until opened). About 300 feet from it, is a panel which opens each. This is used to get a vehicle inside, as you can go around through the caves, or you can jump the ledge without a vehicle. I would take the cave, however, as there are turrets seeing as far as the gates. A classic example of Bungie's genious for creating multiplayer maps are the two fully functional gate switches and opening gates. There are two warthogs, two scorpions, and two banshees by default spawing. It is ideal for large, system link games or even xbox live games, about 6-16 people. Any number less than 6 players could result in a slow match. The level may also remind you of the classic multiplayer level from Halo: Combat Evolved, "Sidewinder", being set in the snow and having a blue and red base. However, this map is very different from Sidewinder and is not a Sidewinder remake. Tactics: #-Though there are normally only two sniper spawns (one at each base), stay hidden. Snipers favour this large, concealing landscape. Competent snipers can make quick work of an advancing group, due to the open nature of the level. There is an assortment of cover around (the variety of rocks sticking up; the small indent on the sides of the bases, etc.), but not enough for you to shoot it out with a foe across the course. #-Watch for the mines. They are incredibly devastating. Keeping this in mind, they can easily be used as a deterrent from a Warthog- the opportunities for traps are endless. #-The giant ramps open on each of the bases. This allows the Scorpion tank access to the inside. #-In CTF(Capture The Flag)if you are defending, always post a guard on top of the base. This is important as you do not want anyone jumping down from behind and stealing the flag. #-Don't underestimate the network of tunnels running throughout the level. A favorite of would-be snipers and rocket users, you can easily avoid the open space by learning to navigate these tunnels. Each base also has an entrance (on two sides) from this tunnel network- don't forget about it. #-The turrets are usually a bad decision. It's asking to be sniped or rocketed, and there's also a fair chance that you'll be killed by a vehicle. *Containment was added to Halo 2 in the Bonus Map Pack. Easter eggs If you take a sniper rifle and look at the halo around the level near the sun base (the one with the orange yellow glowing buildings) you will see the face of Chris Carney, one of Bungie's developers, smiling. Xxxjeffxxx 04:07, 18 June 2007 (UTC) Territories *Bridge *Red Cave *Blue Cave *Red Gate House *Blue Gate House Gallery Category:Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer Levels Category:Extra Multiplayer Levels